degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Pokemon: Hogwarts Blog
It’s time for our first colors blog! This blog will be based on the Hogwarts Houses in Harry Potter. House Gryffindor will be made up of red pokemon, House Ravenclaw will be made up of blue pokemon, House Hufflepuff will be made up of yellow pokemon, and House Slytherin will be made up of green pokemon! Each house will also have its own special power that is representative of the traits each house possesses. Each of you will get a house to lead. To start the game, everyone will rank the houses from the one they want most, to the one they want the least. If only one person puts a house in their #1 position, they get that house. For houses that more than one person want the most, random gen will decide who gets it. I will not be getting a house. Instead I will just play moderator for this game. As you will not be able to vote on battles in which your pokemon are participating, I will serve as the third voter only in cases where the other 2 voters cannot agree on a winner. Otherwise, I will just be running the random gen for the game. Random gen will decide which houses battle each round. Each time a house avoids battling, their name will be added to the generator an extra time to make it more likely that they will battle the next round. If a house faces an overwhelming loss (as in, if they lose every battle, or only win one or two of their battles depending on how many battles there are in a round), they will be immune from battling again the very next round. While the leaders of the houses do get to choose which of their pokemon will be battling, there is a twist for this game. Random gen will be nominating the pokemon that the house leaders can choose from to make battle. House leaders have to choose their battlers from the list random gen produces. To make things fair, as Hufflepuff only has 75 pokemon, all other houses will have to eliminate some of their pokemon round 1 so that they also have only 75 pokemon. The leader of the house is the only person who will decide which pokemon to eliminate from their house. That said, everyone (including me) gets to immune one pokemon from each house from round 1’s eliminations. As Hufflepuff will not be eliminating any pokemon in round 1, no pokemon from Hufflepuff will need immunity. One final note: 5 pokemon from each house will make top 20. Once a house is down to only 5 pokemon remaining, that house will be done battling until top 20 is reached. Gryffindor (Head: Xav) Special power: As Gryffindors are known for their bravery, the pokemon in Gryffindor may be willing to battle in place of others! Any round that Gryffindor isn’t battling, the leader of Gryffindor can replace one battling pokemon from another house with one of its own. #Charmander #Charmeleon #Vileplume #Flareon #Octillery #Delibird #Porygon2 #Ho-Oh #Combusken #Blaziken #Camerupt #Latias #Kricketune #Porygon-Z #Rotom #Braixen #Talonflame #Tyrantrum #Yveltal #Litten #Incineroar #Lycanroc (Midnight Form) Ravenclaw (Head: CC) Special power: As Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence, the pokemon in Ravenclaw battle strategically! When Ravenclaw is battling, the leader of Ravenclaw gets to decide which of their opponent’s pokemon each of their own pokemon will face (whereas for every other house, battles are decided by random generator). #Squirtle #Nidoqueen #Alolan Ninetales #Golduck #Poliwrath #Gyarados #Lapras #Vaporeon #Articuno #Dratini #Totodile #Azumarill #Jumpluff #Kingdra #Suicune #Swellow #Surskit #Masquerain #Azurill #Altaria #Mega Altaria #Chimecho #Clamperl #Piplup #Empoleon #Shinx #Luxray #Lumineon #Mantyke #Glaceon #Phione #Manaphy #Oshawott #Froakie #Amaura #Aurorus #Popplio #Primarina Hufflepuff (Head: Hunt) Special power: As Hufflepuffs are known for their kindness, House Hufflepuff is able to help themselves and others! Throughout the game, the leader of Hufflepuff gets to revive up to 5 of its own pokemon, as well as up to 5 pokemon from each of the other houses (with up to 5 revives to use on each house, that’s a total of 20 potential revivals). Note: The same pokemon cannot be revived more than once. #Ninetales #Ponyta #Rapidash #Jolteon #Cyndaquil #Pichu #Ampharos #Sunflora #Lunatone #Jirachi #Vespiquen #Cresselia #Leavanny #Cofagrigus #Joltik #Galvantula #Dedenne #Oricorio (Pom-Pom Style) #Ribombee #Mimikyu Slytherin (Head: Lauren/Me, temporarily) Special power: As Slytherins are known for their cunningness, some of the pokemon in House Slytherin will not lose graciously! At the very start of the game, the leader of Slytherin will choose 5 of their pokemon who will take their opponents down with them if they lose a battle. The leader of Slytherin will have to privately message me which of their pokemon carry this curse, meaning only the two of us know which pokemon have been chosen. #Bulbasaur #Venusaur #Mega Venusaur #Scyther #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Bellossom #Politoed #Skiploom #Larvitar #Celebi #Grovyle #Sceptile #Ludicolo #Breloom #Roselia #Vibrava #Flygon #Tropius #Rayquaza #Roserade #Leafeon #Shaymin (Land Form) #Duosion #Reuniclus #Comfey Elimination Round From Ravenclaw: 1) Thundurus 2) Exploud 3) Loudred 4) Metagross 5) Kyogre 6) Gastrodon (East Sea) 7) Darmanitan (Zen Mode) 8) Hydreigon 9) Boldore 10) Gigalith 11) Clauncher 12) Avalugg 13) Cryogonal 14) Swampert 15) Carracosta 16) Karrablast 17) Seismitoad 18) Palpitoad 19) Primal Kyogre 20) Necrozma (Dawn Wings) 21) Eelektrik 22) Eelektross 23) Huntail 24) Bagon 25) Croconaw 26) Gabite 27) Toxicroak 28) Sawk 29) Elgyem 30) Vikavolt 31) Mega Lucario 32) Mega Metagross 33) Mega Garchomp 34) Mega Heracross 35) Mega Swampert 36) Mega Salamence 37) Mega Blastoise 38) Mega Gyarados 39) Sharpedo 40) Mega Sharpedo 41) Whiscash 42) Rampardos 43) Cobalion 44) Frogadier 45) Wishiwashi 46) Simipour 47) Toxapex 48) Prinplup 49) Wailmer 50) Wailord 51) Omanyte 52) Omastar 53) Tentacruel 54) Tentacool 55) Seadra 56) Meditite 57) Metang 58) Beldum 59) Regice 60) Roggenrola 61) Deino 62) Cosmoem 63) Mareanie 64) Shellos (East Sea) 65) Salamence 66) Poliwhirl 67) Feraligatr 68) Gloom 69) Tympole 70) Castform (Rainy Form) 71) Marshtomp 72) Cranidos 73) Oddish 74) Nidorina 75) Wartortle 76) Panpour 77) Tangrowth 78) Dewott 79) Clawitzer 80) Tirtouga 81) Woobat 82) Malamar 83) Gible 84) Luxio 85) Sealeo 86) Garchomp 87) Alolan Persian 88) Samurott 89) Xerneas 90) Wooper From Gryffindor: 1) Emboar 2) Pignite 3) Simisear 4) Wormadam (Trash Cloak) 5) Ariados 6) Druddigon 7) Buzzwole 8) Turtonator 9) Pawniard 10) Bisharp From Slytherin: 1) Caterpie 2) Metapod 3) Bellsprout 4) Alolan Grimer 5) Alolan Muk 6) Gulpin 7) Grotle 8) Torterra 9) Bronzor 10) Bronzong 11) Yanmega 12) Basculin 13) Trubbish 14) Garbodor 15) Tornadus 16) Quilladin 17) Chesnaught 18) Simisage 19) Mega Tyranitar Eliminated 300. Kakuna (H) 299. Necrozma (Dawn Wings) (H) 298. Hypno (H) 297. Drowzee (H) 296. Mega Scizor (G) 295. Wormadam (Plant Cloak) (S) 294. Ninjask (H) 293. Haxorus (H) 292. Zapdos (H) 291. Axew (S) 290. Mega Beedrill (H) 289. Moltres (H) 288. Persian (H) 287. Scraggy (H) 286. Electabuzz (H) 285. Charjabug (S) 284. Spinarak (S) 283. Burmy (S) 282. Golett (S) 281. Fraxure (S) 280. Scrafty (G) 279. Virizion (S) 278. Tapu Bulu (G) 277. Crawdaunt (G) 276. Heatmor (G) 275. Voltorb (G) 274. Goldeen (G) 273. Tepig (G) 272. Crustle (G) 271. Paras (G) 270. Zygarde (S) 269. Chespin (S) 268. Maractus (S) 267. Xatu (S) 266. Walrein ® 265. Weepinbell (S) 264. Swadloon (S) 263. Celesteela (S) 262. Cacnea (S) 261. Tyranitar (S) 260. Quilava (H) 259. Pikachu (H) 258. Horsea ® 257. Tapu Koko (H) 256. Keldeo (H) 255. Uxie (H) 254. Elekid (H) 253. Heliolisk (H) 252. Sandshrew (H) 251. Dunsparce (H) 250. Magmar (G) 249. Throh (G) 248. Riolu ® 247. Delphox (G) 246. Ledian (G) 245. Scizor (G) 244. Krabby (G) 243. Electrode (G) 242. Parasect (G) 241. Corphish (G) 240. Makuhita (H) 239. Sandslash (H) 238. Beedrill (H) 237. Mega Manectric (H) 236. Mega Rayquaza (S) 235. Mothim (H) 234. Golurk (S) 233. Dewpider (S) 232. Carnivine (S) 231. Girafarig (H) 230. Archeops (H) 229. Archen (H) 228. Wobbuffet ® 227. Komala ® 226. Dragonair ® 225. Plusle (H) 224. Meowth (H) 223. Exeggutor (H) 222. Zweilous ® 221. Ultra Necrozma (H) 220. Lotad (S) 219. Slugma (G) 218. Deoxys (G) 217. Seaking (G) 216. Kingler (G) 215. Shelmet (G) 214. Castform (Sunny Form) (G) 213. Primal Groudon (G) 212. Accelgor (G) 211. Pansear (G) 210. Psyduck (H) 209. Electivire (H) 208. Manectric (H) 207. Sewaddle (H) 206. Zeraora (H) 205. Inkay ® 204. Spheal ® 203. Combee (H) 202. Victini (H) 201. Shuckle (H) 200. Dustox (S) 199. Azelf ® 198. Marill ® 197. Lanturn ® 196. Lilligant (S) 195. Chinchou ® 194. Pelipper (H) 193. Sunkern (H) 192. Helioptile (H) 191. Bergmite ® 190. Yanma (G) 189. Taillow ® 188. Magby (G) 187. Alolan Meowth ® 186. Magikarp (G) 185. Cottonee (S) 184. Solosis (S) 183. Carvanha (G) 182. Wurmple (G) 181. Servine (S) 180. Natu (S) 179. Pansage (S) 178. Mega Ampharos (H) 177. Petilil (S) 176. Kecleon (S) 175. Numel (H) 174. Alolan Exeggutor (H) 173. Mega Camerupt (G) 172. Oricorio (Baile Style) (G) 171. Solrock (G) 170. Quagsire ® 169. Victreebel (S) 168. Snivy (S) 167. Electrike (S) 166. Budew (S) 165. Greninja ® 164. Wynaut ® 163. Mega Medicham (G) 162. Cradily (S) 161. Serperior (S) 160. Magcargo (G) 159. Fletchling (G) 158. Lombre (S) 157. Jynx (G) 156. Tangela ® 155. Alolan Sandslash ® 154. Latios ® 153. Blastoise ® 152. Meowstic ® 151. Mienfoo (H) 150. Phanpy ® 149. Dhelmise (S) 148. Kricketot (G) 147. Hawlucha (S) 146. Treecko (S) 145. Fennekin (G) 144. Groudon (G) 143. Medicham (G) 142. Magmortar (G) 141. Chingling (H) 140. Minun (H) 139. Ledyba (G) 138. Mega Charizard Y (G) 137. Charizard (G) 136. Typhlosion (H) 135. Croagunk ® 134. Cacturne (S) 133. Whimsicott (S) 132. Swoobat ® 131. Mega Sceptile (S) 130. Cosmog ® 129. Araquanid (S) 128. Torracat (G) 127. Poliwag ® 126. Finneon ® 125. Mudkip ® 124. Mega Blaziken (G) 123. Swablu ® 122. Brionne ® 121. Raikou (H) 120. Shaymin (Sky Form) (S) 119. Turtwig (S) 118. Raichu (H) 117. Beautifly (H) 116. Cutiefly (H) 115. Ivysaur (S) 114. Braviary (G) 113. Torchic (G) 112. Fletchinder (G) 111. Nidoran♀ ® 110. Ducklett ® 109. Heracross ® 108. Lucario ® Category:Blog posts